Spider with the Devil
by sonicsucks12
Summary: Spidey saves a special little girl from thugs and in the process enters a world filled with hellspawn, supernatural threats and a epic team up with a certain wild party loving demon hunter. Will the Party get any crazier?


Spider-Man was swinging through the city looking for trouble as usual being a superhero comes with various multitasking features which bummed ol Pete out.

Being stressed Spider-Man sighs somberly "Man oh man, if theres a Super Hero with the power to totally use happy hour at a whim than I'd totally hit him up for Sidekick try outs." Spidey aka the Amazing Spider-Man swung across the town of Manhattan with accurate web slinging precession and agility as the natural paragon of acrobatic excellence he was. Deciding to call it a day, he heard a vicious female scream, coming from the ground above his travel distance.

"Looks like the web heads on the job" mumbling to himself, as he gets ready for another life saving adventure in the Big Apple.

A young girl with blond hair flowing down to her shoulder with a petite influence and charming innocence with elegant clothes and shoes that gave the impression she was highly rich was spotted in a corner of the alley near hells kitchen. She was no young than ten and was very energetic yet defenseless in conflicts. She was screaming loudly for someone to save her from running into two thugs who from a clear perspective wanted to either rape her and take her valuables. Patty Lowell was cornered as the two thugs prepared to jump the poor girl.

"Lookie here", Looks like we got ourselves a rugrat Richie who ain't in the right part of town. Thug 1 smirked devilishly. " She looks like a princess in a france movie, so delightful. Thug 2 replied. "Hey, think she pay good for vinnie the grinny, you know he likes em young and delicate." Patty was tearfully scared out of her mind, and shrieked out a yell. "DANTE! ANYONE! HELP!"

Thug 1 and Thug 2 looked very confused at the girl, "Da Hell is Dante", she already got a pimp? "Yo brat, shut da hell up, ain't no one here to save you, so give it up. As he took out a knife excitingly trying to quiet the poor girl, a web shot from the air disarming the tug,

A Mysterious voice from the shadows started to gleefully taunt while clapping "Yeah!(Whistle)Encore! Encore! Give it up, give it up ladies and germs for the cliche crooks scumbag 1 and scumbag 2, superb performance you guys, seriously Joe Schumacher should take villain lessons from you guys in his next bat nipple sequel!

Spider-Man poped out of the darkness in graceful acrobatic fashion and faced them head on, In his best humorous Chris Hansen impression , "Now please, have a seat". jokingly conversed the criminals. Patty in shock found her savior odd and very reckless for trying to save her and making light of the situation and joking to her enemies, like a certain cocksure devil hunter she new very well.

"Oh crap it's Spidey" Thug one stated with anger and fear in his voice" "Cmon moron lets waste him" Thug 2 said viciously with both of them running at the Web Slinger. Spidey quipped with Chris Hansens voice. "It seems to me that….You guys met at on face book for tots, care to explain why? Also is pedobear with you guys, I'd like to have a word with him too." Spidey dodged all of their brutish attacks with the help of his spider-sense and supieror speed and dexterity both countering back with a single non lethal punch and kick to their heads knocking them out instantly.

Spider-Man kept talking, "this is Dateline to Catch a Predator/Dumbass" With Chris Webson. He spun a web cacoon on the two defeated thugs and then went to the girl who was at a loss of words at the amazing feats her savior performed, "_Is he a demon_" She thought. Spider-Man replied with his quirky snark normal tone, "Yo kiddo, you okay" Spidey tried to snap her out of trance with her voice and succeeded looked straight to him, "It's not nice to be so direct to a little girl, bug guy, haven't you ever heard of manners in insect school? Spidey looked awkwardly at the kid as she was being snooty to the hero which Spidey replied, "Uh first of all Little Miss Victora's secret, you were totally staring into creepy space there like you saw Dr. Doom with a My Little Pony set. And second, I ain't no bug nor an insect, I'm an arachnid err man eh I am a man with arachnid powers and abilites." Spidey tried to correct himself .

Patty pouted with frustrations at first and then sighed with relief giggling at the confused man, as she heard snippy comebacks from another wiseass so she was used to it. "Anyway" Spidey finally spoke "Those creeps got what was comin to them, and I'm glad I saved you just in time, seriously what were you doing there to begin with and where are your folks?

Patty replied, Yeah thanks, And sadly no, my folks are dead so I have no real family, Spidey felt terrible for being so blunt, "Gosh I'm so sorry, I know what it's like to have lost loved ones, my folks are dead to." Spider-Man from experience spoke from his heart about all the loved ones and people he cared for being lost to the grips of death. Especially his father figure, Ben Parker.

Patty looked very surprised at the mans compassion in which compared to the man she was aquantied with was a bit rough around the edges and very hard shelled about his feelings. Patty Explained with comfort "Hey, it's alright, you didn't know. And also I'm planning to visit someone here actually since I'm not from this place, a friend of mines who lives somewhere around here, setting up his business also I'm planning to move in. I was just gonna go there, but these jerks just came up to me, and started messing with me.

Spidey heard her explain her story who also got out of his pseudo guilt funk he caused to the girl and back to his normal self. "Oh well cool, you must be out of town, Manhattan is a dangerous place to be in especially Hell's Kitchen, you shoulda gone with someone first." But, hey! Welcome to the big apple Miss….uh your name?

Giggling softly, Patty stated her name. "My name is Patty Lowell" holding her hand out. Spidey gentle smiled under his mask. " Well Miss Patty Lowell, The Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man, at your service" Spidey's politely bowed. As well as grabing her hand and shaking it softly.

Spidey then replied offering his hand to Patty, "Cmon I'll hitch you a ride to the place" Patty replied confusingly, "With what?, you don't have a car". Spidey then smirked with a action packed grin under his mask. "Ever heard of web swinging, kid?" Patty looking oblvious to Spidey, "Um, no?" Spidey explained to Patty how his powers work and how he utilizes them even to travel around new york, elaborating on his web shooters and web like substance to spin to grapple on to buldings and surfaces.

Patty in astonishment only replied " No way! You rock!". And Spidey said finally, "Well cmon Patty Cake, lets punk it Spidey style!." As Patty acknowledged his offering hand and took it. Patty placed her arms around his neck as they begin to travel in the air with Spider-man web shooting to their destination.

Well next chapter is with Dante and Crew. I could put Nero and Lady as Spidey admirers of some sort, Dante, is going to be oblivious to Spider-Mans status as a hero if not a total jerk of the wall crawler and maybe a but on edge since Spidey is a epic wisecracking genius. But I plan to steadily make these two warm up to each other.

I'll maybe put Deadpool for a cameo, but this fic is about Spdiey and Dante mostly and him fighting along side Dante with his villains and Dante's demon foes.

Please review.


End file.
